


The Abbot & the Merchant's Wife

by kittykat128



Category: Decameron - Giovanni Boccaccio, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bittersweet Ending, Body Worship, Comedic Elements, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Dubiously consensual Blow Job, F/M, Infidelity, Jewelry, Kylo poisons Poe, Lady Rey, Love at First Sight, Merchant Poe, Mildly Dubious Consent, Outdoor Sex, Poisoning, Pregnancy, Priest Kylo Ren, Pussy Worship, Religion, Religion Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rey is married to poe, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, The Decameron AU, Torture, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but she gets it on with kylo, church, dubious to explicit consent, mitaka tortures poe, pussy eating, small titty appreciation, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykat128/pseuds/kittykat128
Summary: Kylo Ren is the head priest at an abbey in a small, Italian town. Rey is the wife of Poe Dameron, a popular merchant.Kylo decides he must have her the moment he first sees her, so when she shows up for confession complaining about her husband, he hatches a plot to satisfy both their needs.---Based on the Eighth Story of the Third Day of Giovanni Boccaccio'sDecameron
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I read this story for a medieval literature class and I quickly realized it would make for a perfect Reylo AU, so that's what I did :)
> 
> It is a little unusual, but if you stick it out, I promise you will have a good time.
> 
> Thank you to [kayla](https://twitter.com/kayla_248) for fixing my tenses, I love you

<

Kylo loved his life at the Abbey. As head abbot, he was able to read and write to his content, lead mass if the spirit moved him, and if it didn’t he could delegate it to one of his monks. But most of the time he would be there in the church, reading the prayers and blessing the communion. Because of his near constant presence in the public eye, the people of the town became fond of Kylo and would line up to converse with him after the service. Kylo became acquainted with many of the townspeople this way, discreetly accepting gifts of wine and gold in exchange for purifying sins. True, it was not the most holy of practices, but what is a man to do when the world is offered to him on a silver platter?

It is in this fashion that Kylo first met Poe. A wealthy merchant in the town, Kylo began to notice the tall, tan man the first mass after Easter. He sat right in the front row, a huge smile plastered on his face from the moment Kylo called the church to order, to the last hymn. Kylo thought him mad at first. But after Poe introduced himself, Kylo realized that was just the kind of person he was: always smiling, always something to be happy about. Unlike the other merchants in his congregation, Poe never offered him wine or money, instead asking for the pleasure of his company. Kylo was reluctant at first, but he accepted Poe’s invitation to his party later that night. He was curious as to why Poe desired his presence at his house, _and_ he could use this opportunity to become acquainted with the women of the city, a task that Kylo has been too busy to complete on his own. He has never been truly celibate, but Kylo has yet to meet an abbot that was. Problems occur when one does not keep their excursions under wraps, but due to his high standing in this community, Kylo doubted that would happen here.

Kylo dons a clean set of black robes, adjusting his white collar to not pinch uncomfortably. Satisfied with his appearance in the mirror of his large private dormitory, he sets off for Poe’s house, a large villa on the outskirts of the city. The dusk air is cool, refreshing from the daytime summer heat. It can become so stuffy in the church, the stench of his congregants sweating through their heavy layers filling the room until he can barely focus on the prayers he has memorized. At times Kylo wonders why he decided to don the cloth, but when he drinks the wine he receives free of charge and buys another exotic carpet, he remembers why he won’t ever do anything else.

Paper lanterns line the walkway from the street to the open front door, exuding a cozy atmosphere to the get-together. Kylo nods at the few people talking in the front before entering. The interior is similarly decorated, candles propped around the house as the last of the sunlight leaks through the open windows. The smells of oregano and rosemary emit from the kitchen, and Kylo’s mouth waters, starved. He quickly makes his rounds throughout the room, searching for the host, but he is constantly held up, people surprised at his presence outside the abbey and desperate to get in his good graces. Unfortunately for them, they all unknowingly did the opposite. 

Not until he makes it to the backyard does he find the person he was searching for. Beyond the large dinner table seated for well over a dozen, in the rose garden, Kylo spots Poe talking with an older man, a woman next to him smelling one of the flowers. Kylo descends the few stone steps that lead from the porch to the garden, walking between the rows of roses until he reaches the small group, the woman’s back to him. Poe sees him and smiles.

“Father!” Poe exclaims, “So happy you could make it!”

The woman turns around and Kylo forgets how to breathe.

Her hair is tucked into a covering, the white fabric ladened with jewels. Her cream colored skin flushes, the light pinkish tone contrasting with the turquoise tone in her dress, the rich fabric causing Kylo’s mouth to water in an entirely different way. But it’s her eyes that keep Kylo’s attention captive. In the dim light of twilight, he can’t tell if her eyes are blue or green or brown, or a combination of all three, but whatever they hold calls out to him like a siren song. Her tiny little nose and cute mouth only make her that much more enticing. She smiles, and Kylo sucks in a breath at the sight of her dimples. 

“I would like you to meet my wife,” Poe introduces.

Kylo takes her hand and brings it his lips, “Nice to finally meet you, Lady Dameron. I should make your husband repent for keeping a beautiful creature like yourself a secret from me.”

“The lord likes to keep his treasures away from prying eyes, Father,” her voice has an accent not of this land, “a trait that I am confident you would venerate.” 

Kylo’s mouth twitches up into a crooked smile, “I am sure a better abbot would.”

Before the Lady can respond, Poe is introducing him to the other man he was speaking with, and Kylo has to pry his eyes away from her. As he converses with the men, he watches from the corner of his eyes as she moves through the roses, cutting the best and smelling all of them. He might be imagining the way she peeks through her lashes and leaves to match his gaze, but there’s no way of knowing, not when the servants call the guests to dinner. The lady is seated all the way on the other side of the table. The food is not as appetizing as it was before.

Before it gets too late, Kylo bids his farewell, saying that early morning mass required him to retire earlier than most. It might have been a lie, but no one would be none the wiser. He goes to Poe, who is sitting outside with a group of men and his wife discussing business over wine, to give thanks for the invitation. He notices an empty look on her face, like she is somewhere far from here in her mind. Not until he clasps a hand on Poe and she turns to him does it fade away.

“You are always welcome to our villa anytime I am here, Father,” Poe says, the wine slurring his words, “The lady of the house makes a wonderful hostess.” He grabs her shoulder and shakes in an affectionate manner, but she moves like a rag doll under his tight grip.

His wife smiles, but it doesn’t reach her eyes, “If you insist, my love.”

As Kylo walks back to the abbey and gets ready for bed, he makes a number of decisions. First, Poe is no longer his friend, not with the way he treats that rose of a wife. He will maintain their friendship for appearances, but nothing more. Second, he must have Lady Dameron. No other woman would suffice, so unless he should die of combustion, he must devise a scheme as soon as possible. A most difficult matter since her husband will not permit her to leave the villa.

But Kylo is nothing, if not persistent. 

…

He began with coaxing Poe to bring his wife to church. Poe insisted that his wife was a religious woman that took great care with her prayers and did not need to attend mass, but Kylo was able to convince him that it partaking in the service was a vital facet of Christian life, and wouldn’t Poe want his wife to have the best chance of reaching Paradise? 

Poe left Kylo’s private sacristy with his head down, but was there the next morning, wife in tow. Her hair was still tucked away, but no longer covered with jewels, and through the thin fabric, Kylo could make out the chestnut locks. He made sure to give her a warm smile, which she graciously returned. He ignores how his heart skips a beat. 

When it’s time for the eucharist, Kylo makes sure that he is positioned in the station that would serve the Lady. She approaches meekly, eyes downcast as she holds her hands up.

“The body of Christ,” Kylo says while holding up the communion.

“Amen,” her twinkling voice rings out. She takes the bread, her eyes peering up at him as her tongue peeks out to lick her lips, an image reminding him of something far more impure. All Kylo can do is nod and hope that she can’t see his blush, before he’s giving the same blessing to Poe.

After the service, Poe waits in line to speak with Kylo and show off the fact that he’s brought his wife. Kylo gives his praise, and strongly suggests that Poe brings his Lady to church everyday. He can tell by the stammer in his voice that Poe has no intention of disobeying him. Fear of God easily extends to his servants.

Now that she’s coming to church everyday, Kylo moves onto the next step: figuring out how to be alone with her. He quickly discovers that this is near impossible. Poe doesn’t let her out of his sight, escorting her everywhere she goes with an arm around her shoulder or threaded through her own. Kylo goes to their villa often, not just for parties, but also for private dinners and walks in their private garden in his effort to talk to her candidly, but an opportunity never presents itself. Instead he is subjected to Poe talking his ear off about everything under the sun, from the price of animal feed that week to whether or not his neighbor has taken a lover. Kylo reminds him that some topics of conversation should remain off limits to an abbot and a member of his congregation, and Poe thankfully tightens his mouth. In these few moments of silence before Poe can think of another thing to blabber about, Kylo locks eyes with the Lady and he can tell she is thinking the exact same thing he is. But then Poe opens his mouth and he has to look away.

Kylo was at his wit’s end, wallowing in self-pity when there was a knock at the door that people used when they were here for confession. Kylo stood up from his chair, smoothing his hair back and making sure he was presentable before taking a deep breath and opened the sacristy door.

Lady Dameron stood there. A cloak concealed most of her features, but it was her, nonetheless. Kylo would recognize those ever-changing eyes anywhere. And she was alone.

“I have come for confession, Father,” She explained, bringing her hands clasped in front of her, “Lord Dameron is away on business, but I am afraid that I can not wait.”

Kylo was bursting at the seams. But he merely cleared his throat and motioned for her to enter.

He closed the door behind her and she took her hood down. Her hair was uncovered, and for the first time, Kylo could see her dark ringlets spill down her back, braided with colorful ribbons. She turned back to face him, waiting for his instructions.

“Why don’t you come here, daughter,” Kylo walks back to his chair and sits, gesturing for her to kneel at his feet. She does so, bringing her hands up to rest on the arm of his seat.

“Before I begin, I feel I must confide in you about my husband, as his behavior is my greatest concern when it comes to following a path that would lead to the life eternal. And as you and Lord Dameron are close, I believe you are in the best position to pass judgment,” she looks up with eyes like a doe and Kylo knows he can only give one answer.

“Of course, Lady Dameron,” Kylo rests a hand on top of hers. “What is causing you grief?”

She closes her eyes and lets out a dry sob, “As I am sure you are aware, Poe is a very stupid man, both in business and in love, who has only gotten this far because of Fortune and the grace of others around him,” the lady explains, “For whatever reason he guards me with such extradorinaiy and excessive jealousy that my life with him is one long torment and misery,” She looks up at Kylo. “Please Father, I beseech you, with all my heart, to advise me what to do about it. For unless I take this as the starting point of my endeavors to lead a better life, no amount of confessing or of other pious deeds will do me any good.”

Kylo was speechless, taken aback by how much circumstance has played into his favor. He maintains a stoic expression, nodding solemnly at the lady’s plight, already thinking of a solution to both their problems.

“My daughter,” Kylo starts, “It causes me great pain to know a beautiful and sensitive woman such as yourself is stuck with such a half-witted and jealous oaf as your husband,” Kylo brushes his thumb across her knuckles, causing her to gasp slightly. “Unfortunately, I may not be able to affect Lord Dameron’s lack of intelligence, but I could cure his jealousy. In fact, I have the very medicine he needs right here,” Kylo nods in the direction of the apothecary cabinet on the other side of the room, “But only if you are willing to keep our arrangement a secret.”

“I would sooner die then repeat anything you have asked me to keep to myself,” the lady says without a moment’s pause, “How is this cure to be affected?”

“Lord Dameron will have to go to Purgatory,” Kylo says matter-of-factly.

The lady sits back on her heels, taking her hands out from under his. Her eyebrows squish together as she asks, “But how will he get there if he is still alive?”

Kylo tries to hold back his smile, but he can’t help the corner of his mouth turning up when he says, “He will have to die.” The lady gasps, bringing her hand to her mouth, “But once he has had enough punishment to purge him of his jealousy, we shall recite certain prayers asking God to bring him back to life and God will attend to it.”

The lady blinks, thinking over the plan, “Am I to be a widow, then?”

Kylo knows he’s grinning now “Yes, for a while. But you must not remarry, for once Poe returns from Purgatory you will still be married to him.”

The lady plays with her wedding ring, twisting and turning it around her dainty finger. After a few moments of reflection she looks up at him, a determined expression on her face, “Alright. Provided this cures his jealousy and I will no longer have to live under lock and key, do whatever you think is best.”

Kylo smirks, the first part of his plan complete. Now comes the hard part.

“I thank you for entrusting me with this very important matter, daughter. But what reward are you prepared to offer me for rendering you so useful a service?”

The lady’s eyes widened in surprise, “Whatever you ask, Father, provided I have it to give.” She sits forward on her knees, bringing her hands back to grip the arm rest, “But what possible reward could a mere woman like myself offer to a man in your position?”

Kylo fidgets in his seat, her words sparking a fire deep in his core. He meets her eyes and takes her hand in his.

“All you need to do is…” Kylo hopes his eyes are conveying the hunger he has felt since he first laid eyes on her, “Let me lie with you, for I am burning all over for you. I always have been.”

“Father!” The lady yanks her hand away from him, jumping to her feet and scurrying to the other side of the room, “Is this the sort of request a saintly man should be making to a lady who goes to him for advice?” Even from far away he can see the blush that’s spreading over her cheek and neck.

“Do not be so astonished, dearest,” Kylo says, still seated in his chair. “No amount of saintliness is lost, for saintliness resides in the soul, and what I am asking of you is merely a sin of the body.” 

She keeps her back to him, playing with the wedding ring again. Kylo changes tactics.

“Lady Dameron-”

“Rey,” she blurts out. “My name is Rey.”

“Rey,” he savors the letters on his tongue like they’re candy, “Rey, I normally would not make a request such as this, but your beauty is so overpowering that love compels me to speak out. And when your beauty is admired by a Saint - as you said yourself - you have every reason to be proud, not ashamed, for Saints are accustomed to seeing the beauties of Heaven.” Rey’s shoulders relax from their tensed position. She cocks her head so she can see Kylo from the corner of her eye.

“Even though I am an abbot,” Kylo continues, “I am a man like any other, and I am young and full of virility. It should not be too difficult for you to comply with my request; on the contrary you ought to welcome it, for while Poe is repenting in Purgatory, I will be beside you in bed keeping you company and giving you the greatest pleasure.” His voice turns husky at the end, in the hope that his words bring her into his favor. 

Rey’s skin turns even redder, but she doesn’t look away. Instead she turns all the way around, her fingers now playing with a strand of hair. “What if we are discovered?” she whispers.

“No one will suspect us. My reputation stands high with everyone in town, as I am sure you are well aware.” Rey looks down at the floor, contemplating. 

“Don’t be afraid; I feel it too,” Kylo murmurs. She meets his eye and he hopes she can hear everything that he left unsaid. “Do not cast aside this special gift which is sent to you by God.”

Rey shifts her weight, a groan escaping her throat. Kylo takes the ring off of his pinky finger and holds it out for her.

“Take it,” he begs, “as a promise.” Rey moves from her spot in the corner and slowly walks back to Kylo. She gingerly takes the ring, inspecting it. It’s a simple ring of gold, a small ruby embedded on the head. “So what say you?”

Rey looks at him, her lips turning up into a small smile, “I am entirely at your disposal, Father.”

Kylo breathes a sigh of relief. “In that case, we shall see that he goes to Purgatory at once.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kitty_kat128)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo completes his side of the deal, and Rey does so hers. 
> 
> What she does _not_ expect is how much she enjoys doing it.

Lord Dameron knocked on the door of Kylo’s private sacristy the very next day.

Early in the morning, Kylo was woken up by a page sent by Rey informing him that her husband was to make his visit later in the afternoon. Kylo started making preparations right away, casually suggesting to the other monks during their breakfast that they split a nice bottle of wine after practicing their calligraphy. They full-heartedly agreed. Kylo then asked if the member of the church that gifted them the wine could join them as well, discreetly of course. None of the monks raised an objection or disputed the man Kylo claimed to have brought it.

They are all gathered in Kylo’s sacristy, pouring the wine and enjoying fraternal conversation when Lord Dameron arrives. Kylo welcomes him with a huge smile.

“Lord Dameron, how wonderful of you to join us.” Kylo puts an arm around the man and leads him into the room. “We were just enjoying the nice wine that you graciously bestowed upon us, and we thought it would be most delightful for you to have a cup.” One of the monks hands the lord a filled glass.

“I always knew you were a good man, Father,” the lord says happily, raising his cup. “To Kylo!”

“To Kylo!” the monks echo, already half-drunk. Kylo bows his head humbly and takes a sip.

As the hours pass, there is less and less wine, but the men become more and more animated. The monks’ laughs echo throughout the hallways of the abbey, and Poe downs glass after glass, not paying attention to what’s in it anymore. 

That is when Kylo takes his glass under the pretense of refilling it, which he does, but he also slips in a tablespoon of a powder he was gifted from a powerful prince in the East that is said to put a person into a sleep so deep that one would think the other was dead — enough to keep him unconscious for three days. Once he mixed it in with his pinky, Kylo returned the drink to Poe who quickly chugged it down.

It is only a few minutes later, when Poe begins to sway, his eyelids drooping. A monk asks him if he is alright, but instead of answering he collapses to the ground. Kylo rushes to action.

“Lord Dameron! My Lord, are you alright!” Kylo yells, ripping his clothes open to reveal his chest. “Mitaka, get some cold water, Hux, your medicine bag.” The monks rush to retrieve what he requested. Kylo frets over Poe’s body until they return, sprinkling the water over the lord’s face in an attempt to wake him up and then administering the various remedies that they have on hand. But to no avail. After checking his pulse one more time, Poe Dameron is declared dead.

The monks and abbot agreed that the lord came to them for guidance when he suddenly collapsed, making sure to get rid of the wine and glasses before sending Pearce to alert Lady Dameron and his kinsfolk of the tragedy.

By the time she arrived, his body was laid on top of the table with his arms folded. The other monks stood along the edge of the room, their heads bowed, but Kylo waited next to the body, a solemn look on his face. 

Rey clutches a handkerchief to her face, tears already flowing before she stepped into the room. She slowly makes her way to her husband, followed by who Kylo assumed to be Poe’s mother and Father. Rey lays a trembling hand on top of Poe’s before bursting into sobs, covering his body with hers. Poe’s mother has a similar reaction, hugging the lord’s face against her own, his father rubbing his wife’s back. Kylo stood there amongst this outpouring of grief sharing words of comfort, but they fell on deaf ears.

Poe was laid to rest that very same day, Kylo convincing Rey and his parents that it was best in a case like this to move on quickly, rather than wallow in the pain. His body was placed in a tomb with the rest of his ancestors, in the same clothes that he was dressed with that morning. Rey remained in front of his resting place for a short time before returning to her villa in order to take care of her husband’s affairs while Kylo was leading the evening mass, leaving him to question whether she remembered the deal they made. 

But there was one more thing he had to before he could concern himself with Rey.

…

“Mitaka! Mitaka, wake up!” Kylo whispers, shaking the young monk out of sleep in the dormitory he shared with the other young men in training. The boy blinks awake, eyebrows squinted in confusion.

“Father?” he croaks out.

“I have a special mission for you to complete. But it is to remain solely between you and me, understood?” Kylo instructs.

Mitaka nods.

“Then get dressed and meet me at Lord Dameron’s tomb. Quickly!” Kylo says before rushing out of the room. Mitaka jumps out of bed to follow his command.

When the boy arrives at the tomb, Kylo is pacing, a hard look on his face. As soon as he spots Mitaka he rushes to the tomb and asks for his assistance in opening it. Mitaka does so without question.

He helps Kylo move the lord’s body to a vault completely devoid of light - meant for monks that had broken their vows - and strip him, replacing his clothes with a monastic habit before laying him on a bundle of straw. Kylo gathers Poe’s old clothes before turning to Mitaka and informing him of what to do when the lord comes to his senses.

“Do you understand?” Kylo asks.

“Yes, Father,” Mitaka replies.

Kylo kisses the top of the boy’s head. “Bless you, my son,” and then departs back to his room. 

Mitaka sits on the only stool besides the locked door, and waits.

…

The next day, Kylo decides to make a house visit to Lady Dameron to check on her wellbeing and pay his respects. He goes there alone, insisting to the other monks that offered to accompany him that he bears responsibility for the lord’s death, and should therefore face the consequences alone. The monks go along with his wishes.

A somber atmosphere envelops Kylo as soon as he enters the villa’s ground. He sees no groundskeeper on his way to the entrance and when he rings the bell, it takes a few minutes before a maid dressed in black opens the door.

“I am here to see the lady of the house. She should be expecting me,” Kylo says. The maid bows her head and gestures for the abbot to follow her.

Rey sits in front of the fire inside her late husband’s study, his desk covered with papers. She is also dressed in the clothes of the mourning as she stares into the flames.

“My lady, Father Kylo is here to see you,” the maid introduces.

Rey snaps out of it, quickly standing up in proper greeting.

“Thank you, Kaydel,” Rey croaks out, clearing her throat.

Kaydel curtsies before departing, conspicuously leaving the door open. When she is out of sight, Kylo shuts it quietly.

“Do you know why I am here?” Kylo asks, stepping away from the door to approach Rey.

“Yes,” she answers, twisting her handkerchief in her hands. 

“Did you forget the deal we made, yesterday?” He’s a foot in front of her, close enough to smell the sweet perfume that she sprays on herself — perfume that _Poe_ bought her. He wants to wash her clean of it, scrub her down until her skin smells only of heat and sweat.

“Did you really expect me to sleep with you the same day that my husband died?” She cries out. Kylo rushes to her and places his hand over her mouth, shushing her gently.

“Of course not,” he coos, slowly lowering his hand, until his thumb trails down her lips. “But you and I both know he is not actually dead.”

“What if he does not come back?” Kylo can see the fear in her eyes, the pupils growing wider and wider like a frightened cat. “What if I remain a widow for the rest of my life, cursed to spend the rest of my days in this dreadful house?”

“That is not gonna happen.” Kylo puts his hands on her shoulders, grounding her. “You know why?”

Rey shakes her head.

“Because you have me.”

Kylo slides his hands along her shoulders to her neck, his thumbs grazing the line of her jaw as he holds her in his hands. Her breath comes in raggedly, as if she’s about to cry.

“Father…”

“Call me Kylo,” he instructs before pressing his lips onto hers.

He starts gently, testing the waters. She doesn’t resist at first, her fists coming to rest on his chest, but she doesn’t push him away. Not until he forces her mouth open with his tongue does she try to separate from him, a moan of defiance coming from her throat.

“Father-” she starts, but Kylo grabs her hair and pulls her face into his neck, so that he can whisper into her ear.

“I told you not to call me that,” he growls. She whimpers, struggling to breath. “You promise to behave and fulfill the deal you made with me?” She mumbles something. Kylo pulls her head back and she takes a deep breath. “What did you say?”

“Yes, Kylo. I promise.” Her cheeks are smudged with tears, but whether they were cried for Poe or for Kylo remains a mystery. Kylo intends for it to be crystal clear.

“Then get down. On your knees.”

Rey complies, adjusting the skirt of her dress before peering up at him. He almost comes from this sight alone. 

“Open your mouth,” Kylo pants as he undoes his trousers, releasing his cock already leaking pre cum. He gives himself a few strokes. “Hands behind your back.”

Rey complies. Kylo guides her head with one hand and holds himself in the other as he slowly pushes into her mouth, only letting the head in before pulling back out.

“Did Poe do this with you?” Kylo asks as he pushes another inch and then pulls out. “Make you choke on it?”

Rey shakes her head, her eyes never leaving his. A tear slides down her face. He grips her hair harder, pulling at the strands.

“Well I am not Poe.” Without warning, Kylo sheaths himself completely in her mouth, the tip of his cock scraping the back of her throat. She gags, bringing her hands up to his thighs in an effort to push him away, but Kylo now has both hands in her hair and doesn’t acknowledge her resistance as he forces her up and down, up and down, up and down. “That stupid husband of yours had no idea how to treat you,” Kylo mutters. “You were wasted on him, my treasure. I will not make the same mistake he did.”

Rey just takes it, not having any other option. Her eyes are closed now, but tears still fall and snot dribbles out of her nose. Kylo can’t help but grunt in satisfaction, seeing the way his cock is completely destroying her.

It is that thought that sends him over the edge, spilling himself down her throat. He holds her against his crotch, her nose pressed into his pubic hair until the sensation of her warmth is too much and he has to pull out. He does so slowly, leaving the head on her tongue.

“Clean it.”

Rey starts robotically, her neck and jaw stiff from being in the same position for so long. She licks all around his head, catching any spend that wasn’t already inside her mouth. When she’s done, Kylo pulls himself out and buckles his pants. 

Rey wipes at her eyes, sniffling. Her hair is undone, braids coming apart and ribbons astray. Kylo tips her chin up to look at him.

“I will visit you again, tonight. Be sure that your window is left unlocked,” He warns. Rey nods before going back to cleaning herself up. He goes to leave.

“Wait!”

Kylo turns back to her. Rey stands up and rushes to him, pulling his face down to hers into a kiss, nipping at his bottom lip. When they separate, Kylo looks down at her, confused. She bites her lip and glances down, embarrassed.

“I would prefer you share your intentions in advance if you are going to touch me like that.” Her eyes flicker up to his, hopeful. “Will you do it again tonight?”

Kylo smiles, elated that his instincts were correct: she was made for him.

…

That night, Kylo donned the clothes that he stole from Poe the night before and snuck out of the abbey, taking the side roads to Rey’s villa. Once he entered the garden, he tiptoed along the villa’s wall until he arrived at the large window at the west end of the house. Sure enough, it was open, the white curtains billowing in the cool breeze.

As soon as he pulls himself through, he is hit by a waft of that _blasted_ perfume. The moon is bright however, and baths the room in its silver light. He first looks at the bed, but it’s empty. The noise of fabric rubbing together draws his attention to the large armchair in front of him, almost hidden in the shadows.

Rey sits there, dressed in a simple robe and nothing else. Kylo can’t look away from her bare legs.

“The door is locked,” she says, “And I told my handmaidens to not disturb me in the morning.”

Kylo slowly walks over to her, not listening to what she’s saying. He’s too busy admiring her skin, white porcelain covered in a light down of hair. When he reaches her collarbone, his eyes widen at the necklace she wears, the jewels reaching the end of her sternum.

“What is this?” Kylo asks, reaching a finger out to lift up one sapphire before letting fall back to her chest.

“A gift from Lord Dameron, after one of his trips to Alexandria.” A fire erupted in his chest at the mention of that name.

“I would prefer you take it off. I do not care to remember that man while I am with you,” he says as calmly as he can.

“It comforts me. Please, Kylo.” She looks up at him with those doe eyes of her and he knows he doesn’t have a choice.

“If you insist, my dear.” He cups her face in his hands and leans down to kiss her forehead. “Let me see you.”

He helps Rey stand up, moving her out of the darkness. The moonlight refracts off her necklace in hundreds of sparkles throughout the room.

“My God,” Kylo mutters. “You look like Mother Mary herself.”

Rey blushes, playing with her sleeve.

“But you are no virgin.” Rey jerks her head up, “Are you, Rey?”

Rey shakes her head no. Ben takes the delicate bow tying her robe together and undoes it, exposing even more of her chest and midriff, the rest of her body hidden beneath his shadow. He ever so gently moves the fabric aside, revealing nipples hardened from the cold and arousal.

“Poe never liked them,” Rey blurts out. She watches as his fingers trace the soft skin on the barely-there underside of her breasts. “He said they were too small and my children would starve to death.”

“He was wrong,” Kylo says sternly, making sure she hears every word. “They are beautiful, the perfect size for me.” He leans down and takes a nipple into his mouth, twirling it around with his tongue.

Rey gasps, arching onto her tiptoes, but Kylo brings his arm around her waist and holds her there. Kylo moves on to the other nipple, trying to get as much of her into his mouth as possible. The necklace scratches against his face, but he doesn’t care, the cool metal clashing deliciously with the heat of their bodies.

When he’s done, her chest is red, and wet with his saliva. He goes down to his knees, his shadow moving with him to reveal the pale expanse of her belly and the thatch of hair between her thighs. He draws his hands up her knobby knees towards her apex. She shivers.

“I have dreamed about this night, Rey,” Kylo whispers as he moves his fingers to the crease of her thigh. She’s already dripping. “You, standing before me, offering yourself.”

Rey doesn’t respond, just looking down at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. She lets out a whimper when he slides a finger from the bottom of her slit to the top, circling around her hard clit.

“Kylo…” she huffs out, gliding a hair into his shaggy locks. Kylo continues stroking back and forth - enjoying her slickness - before inserting a finger inside her. “ _Oh my God._ ” she cries out as he strokes the inside of her wall.

“He may be my master during the day,” Kylo murmurs as he slowly pumps his finger in and out, adding a second when she stops moaning. “But tonight, you are my Goddess, Rey. And I am but your humble servant.” He suddenly brings his face to her mound, devouring all that is there for him. Rey squeals, spreading her legs apart to regain balance and allow easier access.

Kylo doesn’t stop fingering her as he licks, moving in tandem with her moans and whimpers. Her wraps his free arm around her thigh and palms at her ass underneath her robe. He can feel her pull his hair out by the roots, but he doesn’t care; he is bathing in holy water.

He knows she’s about to come when her legs quiver and her hips rub harshly against his face. He adds a third finger as he speeds up his ministrations with his tongue and in a few more seconds, she’s gasping. Ben looks up to watch Rey fall apart and the sight is a wonder to behold — her eyes squeezed shut and mouth gaping, hair framing her face like a halo. The necklace continues to shine in the moonlight.

Kylo rises to his feet, pushing the hair off of her face. Her eyes are half-hooded, still blissed out. He kisses her, and she responds eagerly, opening her lips and tasting herself. He can’t help but smile into it.

“Lie on the bed for me, please,” Kylo instructs before pressing a soft kiss to the tip of her nose. He watches as Rey lets the robe fall to her feet and walks over to the bed naked, sitting down with her knees up, legs slightly parted. Her hair falls over her shoulders, the first time he has seen it undone. He wants to suffocate in it.

Kylo stands at the foot of the bed and takes his time undressing. Since the clothes belong to Poe, they don’t fit well - a little on the small side - but he made it work. He treats this process the same way he does when he prepares for mass; instead of donning the smock and stole he is as naked as the day he was born to receive sacrament — _her_ sacrament. He doesn’t miss the way her eyes lock in between his legs.

As he crawls over the bed towards her, Rey falls back, spreading her legs so he can rest inside them. He caresses the side of her face, and she leans into the touch, smiling softly. 

“Look at me,” Kylo says as he coats his cock in her wetness. “Look at me as I enter you.”

She does so, not looking away or closing her eyes as he inserts himself, inch by inch into her tight opening. Kylo is already dripping sweat from holding himself back. But he was already rough with her during the day. Tonight, it’s all about Rey.

“Are you alright?” He asks, concern lacing his voice. Rey nods. “With your words, please.”

“Yes,” she croaks out, her hand reaching up to push his hair out of his face. “I am more than alright at this moment, Kylo.”

Kylo chuckles, pulling out by the smallest amount before pushing back in. She moves her hand down to his bicep, nails digging in as he increases the force of his thrusts, her other clawing at his back. Her moans increase, her voice sounding like a hymn he never wants to stop eliciting, so he goes faster, and harder, until the most obscene sound of his hips meeting hers reverberates throughout the room. He pants and groans, the feeling of her wet heat squeezing around him bringing him to release. 

Kylo brings a hand down to rub against her clit, causing Rey to scream when she comes all over his hand and cock. The fluttering of her walls finally brings him into ecstasy. He shoves his face into her hair and neck as he pumps his spend deep inside her. 

When his breathing returns to normal, he slides out of her and collapses beside her. Rey quickly takes the necklace off and tosses it onto her nightstand, not moving to get under the covers.

“What are you doing?” Kylo asks after a moment.

“I… I never…” She turns to him, eyes lit up. “What did you do to me?”

“You mean you have never climaxed before?” Kylo asks, shocked.

“No.” Rey looks to the ceiling, jaw set. “Never.”

Kylo pulls her down next to him and kisses the top of her head. “Well, those may have been your first,” he whispers into her ear, “but they certainly will not be your last.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kitty_kat128)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe experiences Purgatory. Rey and Kylo continue their affair, until they can't. Kylo solves all their problems.

Poe awakes with a start, but it takes him a few minutes before he realizes that his eyes are in fact open. It is so dark that he can not even see his own hand in front of him. He tries to remember the last thing that he had been doing, but everything is blurry and distant. He can’t quite grasp it. He feels straw beneath his hands, and discovers that he’s wearing a priest’s habit. 

Frightened, Poe quickly sits up and attempts to stand, but he is suddenly hit in the gut with what feels like a bundle of sticks.

“What the-” Poe is cut off by another swing of the sticks, and another, and another. He cowers on top of his straw bed as the unseen attacker thrashes him, screaming and crying out in pain. 

After an immeasurable amount of time, the whipping stops. Poe collects himself, sniffling and bloodied.

“Wh-where am I?” he whispers.

“You are in Purgatory,” a high-pitched male voice speaks out. Poe looks in the general direction it emanated from. His eyes are adjusting, and he can just make up a short figure at the end of his bed. Then he processed what the man said.

“What? Do you mean… I am dead, then?” Poe asks, the end of his sentence turning up with concern.

“You certainly are.”

Poe is silent for a moment before bursting into tears, bemoaning his business and villa, the deals he will never get to make, the treasures he will never be able to decorate his property with. Then he begins crying about Rey, how she will be widowed and marry someone else — someone who will never be as great as him.

As Poe grieves over his fate, Mitaka leaves to get food and drink. He prepares a meal in the abbey’s kitchen before bringing it back to Poe. Thankfully the corridor is deep underground and is poorly lit, so when Mitaka comes and goes from the room, Poe is not exposed to any light.

“Do dead people eat?” Poe asks upon hearing the clatter of silverware and feeling the bread and meat with his hands.

“Yes. As a matter of fact, the food I am giving you was sent this morning to the church of the woman who was your wife, with a request that a mass should be said for your soul. And it is God’s wish that you should have it here and now.” Poe devours the food as Mitaka explains its origins.

“God bless her little heart!” Poe says between bites. “I did love her a lot of course, before I died. Why, I used to hold her in my arms all night, and I never stopped kissing her.” Poe picks up the glass of wine. “And when the mood took me,” he says in a lower voice, “I did more besides.” Poe takes a big swig before groaning in disappointment.

“God damn the woman! This wine she’s given to the priest didn’t come from the cask alongside the wall.” Poe growls, slamming the cup down.

He continues with his meal until he finishes. Mitaka takes the tray away before thrashing him again with the bundle of sticks. 

“Hey!” Poe yells out after the first blow, running away into the far corner of the room. “What are you doing this to me for?”

“Because the Almighty has given strict orders that you are to be beaten twice every day.”

“For what reason?”

“Because you were jealous of your wife, who was the finest woman in the whole town.”

Poe lets out another sob. “Alas, how right you are. But I would never have been jealous if I had known I was giving offense to the Almighty.”

“You should have thought of that while you were still on the other side.” Mitaka stalks towards Poe, making sure to swing his sticks through the air to create an intimidation _whooshing_ \- a sign of what’s to come. “You should have mended your ways before it was too late. And if you ever happen to return, be very careful to remember what I am doing now, and never be jealous again.”

Poe pauses his crying. “Eh? But surely the dead don’t ever return, do they?”

“Some do, if God so wills it.”

Poe considers what Mitaka said before groveling at his feet. “I’m blessed! If I ever go back, I shall be the best husband in the world. I’ll never beat her, nor scold her either, except about the wine she sent this morning.”

Mitaka doesn’t know what to do - Kylo not having instructed him on this part - so he stays still as a statue.

“But…” Poe looks up at Mitaka. “Why should _you_ be doing this to me? Who are you?”

“I also am dead. I was a slave and because I hated my master to the skies for his jealousy, God has decreed that I should be punished by supplying you with food and drink and these thrashings until He decides what to do with us next.”

“Is there anybody here, apart from ourselves?”

“Yes, thousands. But you cannot see or hear them, any more than they can see or hear you.”

“And how far are we from home?”

“More than human measurements could assess.”

Poe sniffles before sitting up. “I think you better get on with the thrashing, then. I like to rest after my meals.”

Mitaka doesn’t wait a second before bringing the sticks on him again.

…

At first, Kylo only came at night. He would don Poe’s clothes and make his way over to her villa, spending the night before sneaking out early in the morning in time for mass. He would hear the rumors about sightings of Poe’s spirit traveling throughout the city and suppress a smile, sometimes sharing a knowing glance with Rey if she is in the room with him. She plays the role of a grieving wife, but when Kylo is balls deep inside her later that night, he knows she is anything but.

“Let me finish on your necklace,” Kylo huffs out between thrusts. Rey is on her hands and knees in front of him, face pressed into the blankets with his hand on her throat. “Let me smear myself all over that pathetic husband of yours.”

Rey doesn’t answer, but she lets Kylo pull out and roughly turn her over so he can stroke himself to completion all over the sapphires that Poe bought for her. She admires his semen as it dries on her skin and jewelry.

The next night, Rey is on top riding Kylo as he guides her with a firm grip on her hips. She wears an emerald bracelet this time, and while she braces her hands on Kylo’s bare chest, he takes one of her wrists and brings it to his mouth, sucking on the jewels until they’re covered in his salvia. 

She screams as she comes. Kylo suddenly turns so that they are on their sides, facing each other, while he’s still inside her. He unhooks the bracelet to shove it in her mouth.

“You are going to wake the whole house if you keep making those noises.” Kylo chastises, gently thrusting through her orgasm. Rey whimpers, her body shaking at what Kylo has done to her. “You have to learn to be quiet.”

But she doesn’t. They do it in every position, on every possible surface in her bedroom. Poe is long forgotten as Rey is perched on her vanity and Kylo eats her out for an hour, or when he has her over his knees on the armchair and spanks her until her ass is bright red and she’s dripping all over him. Her jewelry is debauched as Kylo paints it with their spit, semen, and wetness, telling Rey the entire time about how terrible her husband is and how she deserves someone better.

He never says someone like him.

A fortnight passes before Rey asks if they can meet somewhere else. He just entered her ass for the first time and they were both exhausted but too charged up to sleep.

“Like where?”

“The garden. I never go there anymore.”

“We can go there.”

“I also want to see you in the sunlight.”

“That is dangerous, my dearest.”

“I know. But we will be careful. I can feign sickness and send the handmaidens away.”

“And what about me?”

“Tell the monks at the abbey that you have to go to a nearby town to meet with another priest. They like you; no one will have suspicions about your intentions.”

Kylo looks down at Rey’s head on his chest, smiling. “I have turned you into a little minx, have I not?”

Rey blushes, turning her face into his chest. “I miss you.”

“I come here every night.” Kylo teases, but he would be lying if he says he doesn’t feel the same way.

“It does not matter. Will you do it?”

That is how Kylo came to spend a week at the Dameron villa, hiding in Rey’s chambers and sneaking out to have her in the garden when the groundskeepers went to eat. 

He has her in the same rose patch where they met. She lies on her back, dressed pushed up to her ribcage as Kylo takes his cock out through the slit in his pants. She locks her ankles around his neck as he plows into her, his hands in hers beside her head. Neither cares about the dirt rubbing into their clothes or the possibility of being caught. He finishes inside her, shoving back any excess that leaks out with his fingers.

Months pass in this fashion, with Kylo sneaking off at night or spending days at her villa, neither able to have enough of the other. Sightings of Poe’s ghost only grow in number, but Kylo quiets their concern insisting that Poe’s soul is safe in the afterlife, having presided over the man’s funeral himself. 

Meanwhile, Poe remains in his cell deep within the abbey, receiving twice-daily beatings from Mitaka and eating the same food as the monks, believing it is from Rey. He repents for his jealous behavior, promising to treat his wife better, should he be granted permission to return to Earth. Mitaka humors him when he goes on long monologues brought on by madness, but otherwise he follows Kylo’s instructions and keeps his mouth shut.

Three months after the death of Poe Dameron, Kylo visits Rey as has become routine. But instead of her usual position on the bed, or armchair, he climbs through the window to Rey pacing back and forth still dressed in her clothes.

“What is the matter, Rey?” Kylo asks. Rey jumps, like she didn’t hear him come in. She looks at him, playing with her wedding ring, before running into his arms and letting out a sob against his chest. Kylo instinctively wraps his arms around her, smoothing her hair. “Tell me.”

“I… I…” Rey chokes out between tears. “I am pregnant.”

Kylo freezes, his heart skipping a beat. This was the one thing that he feared the most, but he knew it was only a matter of time, what with the amount of copulating they take part in daily. Still, he wishes they had more time.

“Are you sure?” Kylo pulls her back to look at her face. 

“I am late. And I am never late,” She lets out a breath. “I feel different, Kylo. I know.”

Kylo closes his eyes, knowing what he has to do. He had a plan for a moment like this, of course. But he didn’t know how hard it was going to be to enact it until this very moment.

“Alright. Alright.” Kylo says, wiping away her tears. “I have a plan. It will be okay.”

Rey wraps her hands around his. “What is it?”

Kylo takes a deep breath. “Poe has to come back.” Rey starts shaking her head before he finishes. “We have to bring him back, and you have to sleep with him. As soon as possible.”

“No,” Rey cries.

“There has to be no doubt about the father of this child.” Kylo places a hand over her abdomen. “If you want this child to live a good life, you have to do what I say.”

“I do not want that,” Rey whispers. “I want you.”

“I know.” Kylo kisses her forehead. “I know. But this is how it has to be.”

They spend their last night together in tears, brought forth from both pleasure and pain. She wears no jewelry this time and Poe’s name is never invoked. Not when he bites at her breasts almost hard enough to draw blood, and not when she deep throats his cock while rubbing her clit until she can’t tell who’s coming, him or her.

“I must tell you something,” Kylo grunts out while he’s thrusting inside her later that night, her body splayed out before him on the soft bed. Her legs wrap around his hips, her heels pressing him in further. She holds his hair back so she can see his face.

“What?” Rey huffs out.

“I love you.”

Rey widens her eyes at his words, speechless as he empties inside her, not reacting as he shoves his face into the crook of her neck to recover. She mindlessly combs her fingers through his hair. “I love you,” he repeats, quieter.

“I-”

“Shh.” Kylo shushes, sliding out of her and bringing her to his chest. “You do not have to say it.” He feels her squeeze tighter against him and press a kiss to his shoulder.

He knows. He’ll always know.

…

Poe was recuperating from his second beating of the day when he heard the door open and close. There was a shuffle of footsteps and whispering amongst Mitaka and the new person that entered.

“What is going on?” Poe asked, sitting up on his straw bed. The whispering stopped before a deep voice spoke out,

“Be of good cheer, Poe, for God has decreed that you should go back to earth, where, after your return, your wife will present you with a son. See that the child is christened Benedict, for it is in answer to prayers of your reverend Abbot and your wife, and because of his love for Saint Benedict, that God has done you this favor.”

Poe grasped his heart, desperately wanting to believe his words as true, but after spending so long in the dark, he didn’t dare want to bring up his hopes. But after a few seconds of silence, Poe knew that he was serious.

“I am very glad to hear it,” he utters. “God bless Mister Almighty, the Abbot, Saint Benedict and my wonderful wife, Rey.”

A glass was thrust into his hands.

“Drink,” the mysterious voice order. “You must celebrate.”

Poe did so gladly, and not long afterwards, he lost consciousness.

His last thoughts are of Rey and how lucky he is to have her as a wife.

…

Poe groans, his bones aching at the hard marble underneath him. Marble, not straw.

Poe opens his eyes, blinking at the low amount of light that leaked in from a chink in the cover. He was in the dark for so long that it took several minutes before he was comfortable. In the meantime, he felt around where he was, grimly realizing that it felt much like a tomb. He tried to recall how he got in there, and with a flash he remembered everything that happened to him over the past few months. Including the news of his expecting wife.

“Help!” Poe cries out, “Someone help me!” Poe bangs on the cover, attempting to move it, but he is weak from the abuse he endured. He continues screaming for help as he struggles, eventually knocking it loose and pushing it aside. 

Poe groans at the morning sunlight, placing both hands on the edge of the tomb to pull himself up to a sitting position. He hears gasps and a scream coming from his right. Through his squinted eyes he sees a handful of monks gaping at him. Despite his hunger and fatigue, there is only one question he can piece together.

“Where is Lady Dameron?”

…

“Father! Father!” Two monks shout as they run to his chambers. They bang on the door until the Abbot opens it, appearing like he was already up for hours.

“Yes, what is it?” he asks, concerned.

“Lord Dameron, he’s, he’s…” a monk struggles to explain.

“He’s come back from the dead!” cries out the other.

Kylo lets out a sigh of relief, grabbing both of them by the shoulder. “My sons, be not afraid. Take up the cross and the holy water and follow me.” The monks rush into his room to pick up the supplies that he listed, rushing after him as he storms down the halls of the abbey toward Lord Dameron’s tomb. “Let us go see what God’s omnipotence has in store for us.”

…

The story of the man that rose from the dead spread like wildfire through the abbey. Those that were there recalled how the lord hurled himself at the Abbot’s feet, crying out about how he had been rescued from the torments of Purgatory due to the priest’s prayers, along with those of his wife and Saint Benedict. The monks laud how gracious the Abbot was, helping the man to his feet and telling him to rush home to his wife, who has done nothing but weep since the day he died.

Remembering what the voice said to him, Poe answered, “That’s good advice, sir, and no mistake, leave things to me. I love her so much that I’ll give her a great big kiss the moment I find her!” before running out into the morning air.

The Abbot, marveling at the miracle that had just occurred, led them all into devout chants.

…

Rey screamed when she saw him, running up their walkway with the whole town following him. One of the handmaidens fainted as he took his wife into his arms and kissed her with all the force he could muster.

“How can this be?” she whispered, touching his face with her fingertips. Poe chased them with his lips.

“I have been chosen by God, to come back and make things right.” He got to his knees, resting his face against her stomach. “I apologize for acting like an ass, my treasure. You did not deserve it. But I am a changed man now, and I intend to treat you no different then I would myself.”

Rey smoothed her hand over his head, the words she wanted to hear for so long not comforting her the way she thought they would.

“Especially with our child on the way,” Poe whispers, looking up at her with tears in his eyes. “My immaculate wife.”

Rey cries too, though she can’t tell whether they are from happiness or sadness.

Poe tells the story of his afterlife with the whole town gathered in his backyard. They bombard him with questions about their relatives and what it looked like, questions that Poe did not have the answers to. Never being one to disappoint however, he came up with fanciful tales that he knew would entertain and satisfy his audience. Rey had no idea whether they were true or not, but she didn’t care, later telling Poe that she would prefer to never speak of it again, which he agreed to.

At one point while he was telling his story, a townsperson recalls the numerous times he saw his spirit wandering the streets, in the very clothes he was wearing now. Rey’s eyes widened but she remained silent, as Poe laughed it off and said that it must have been his soul traveling in his dreams.

Nobody noticed when Rey quickly wiped a tear away as the sun fell and the people left for Rey and Poe to retire to their chambers.

They did what needed to be done and nine months later, their baby boy was christened Benedetto Dameron.

…

After the town was made aware of the Abbot’s miracle thanks to Poe, his reputation was even more saintly then it was before. Priests from all over the region came to him for advice and Kylo was more than happy to help them. His services were packed, and he would talk with the townspeople afterwards for hours at a time as they lined up to introduce themselves. He was exhausted at the end of every day.

But Rey kept him going. The brief glances he would share with her at mass or in town would fill his chest with the deep seated happiness he used to only feel when he was between her legs. Her growing stomach is a welcome sight, and after the baby is born, he is the one that baptizes it in holy water and gives him his name. He looks at her as he presses his lips to Ben’s forehead for the first and last time.

Despite all this, he never found himself regretting his decision. And he can tell from the smile on her face as she bounces Ben on her lap with her husband’s arm around her that she didn’t either.

That is until there is a knock at his sacristy’s door early in the morning before mass. He quickly puts on his robe before opening, his breath escaping him at the sight of the person standing before him.

“Rey?”

“Poe is asleep. I mixed some powder into his wine that I bought in town from this street vendor who said it puts the drinker into a deep sleep. He shouldn’t be up for a few hours.” Rey says as she hurries into the room. Kylo closes the door behind her.

“And Ben?” Kylo turns to see Rey leaning against one of the tables.

“With my wet nurse. I told her not to expect me for a while.” She discards her thick cloak, revealing a thin nightgown. She looks back at Kylo and smiles at his stunned reaction. “You said that this was a gift bestowed on me upon God.”

Kylo slowly walks over to her, falling to his knees before he makes his way up her legs, pressing kisses to the exposed skin. “I did.”

“Then it would be foolish to let it go to waste, no?” Rey says matter-of-factly.

Kylo stands up and pulls her close, their lips inches away from each other. Something sparkles in the light and when he lowers his eyes, he sees his ring, the one he gave her when they first made their deal, strung on a chain around her neck. He smiles.

“We are nothing, but the Lord’s faithful servants,” he says before kissing her.

So the Abbot and merchant’s wife returned to enjoying their gift from God whenever they saw fit, for only together could they fulfill each other’s deepest desires and experience pleasure untold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kitty_kat128)


End file.
